lightning_ladyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jace Dispel
Jace Dispel is a Mage of Fairy Tail (formerly Phantom Lord) wherein he is a member of Team Bella. He is the youngest of the Dispel siblings. Appearance Jace has a spiky mess of black hair and light gray eyes. His bangs fall onto his forehead but they don't cover much of his eyes. His black Phantom Lord guild symbol is located on the back of his hand. It is later replaced with a black Fairy Tail symbol. Jace's regular attire consists of a black shirt, black pants, and a black winter jacket with a hood lined with white fur on the inside. He also wears the Glass Shield on his back and carries his light pen in the pocket of his jacket. Personality Jace is quiet and introverted, even a little shy, but is also polite. He doesn't show a lot of emotions and is very calm and collected. If he's silent for long enough, one could forget he's there. He is diligent and loyal to his guild, both when he was with Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail. As the youngest of four siblings, he is used to being outshined. Magic and Abilities Concealment Magic: Jace is a Concealer Mage. He can conceal people, places, and other things, but he can also conceal on section of a thing, which makes his magic unique. He is the only one who can conceal himself, and he can sense things through concealment. He also knows the old concealment runes. *Concealment resistance: Jace is unaffected by the effects of concealment with the exception of his own. He also can see through concealment barriers. *Hidden Human: Jace can cause himself to be invisible to others that are not concealment mages. He can conceal one more person other than himself. *No See Shell: Jace can make a spherical barrier that can conceal himself and others *Unnamed Concealment Spell: Jace can create a small barrier that conceals one part of something, shown when he "censored" Gray's nudity *Hidden Darkness Soul Stealer: Jace creates an orb around the intended victims. The victims are stranded in darkness and seemingly disappear from existance. As long as they are in the sphere, no one except other Concealment Mages are able to see them and everyone's memory is modified to believe the people inside the orb never existed. If they are left in the orb too long, they will disappear from existance. Dispel: Jace can use Dispel, a magic that can dispel other spells and magical attacks. He doesn't use named spells, but instead yells "Dispel!" to get rid of a spell. History Jace is the youngest of the Dispel siblings, the oldest being Malik, then Sebastian, then Ella. They all joined Phantom Lord after their parents died. Malik and Sebastian quickly became S-class wizards, though they weren't regarded to be as strong as the Element 4 or the two Dragon Slayers. Jace joined a team consisting of Zeus, an Exceed who could shift into a larger battle mode, and the twins Isaiah and Jedediah, who were an Acid Mage combo. Their team would normally get ordered around by Bella Onyx, or Zeus, because he was Bella's partner. Trivia *Jace was named after Jace Herondale from the Mortal Instruments series. His siblings Sebastian and Ella and Malik as well as Maryse Greenwood were also named after Mortal Instruments characters. **Jace is a nickname for Jason, or Jonathan. It has been revealed that Jace's full name is Jonathan. **Jonathan is a common name in the Bible. The first known Jonathan was the son of King Saul and a close friend of David **Dispel means to make something disappear, which fits his magic. *Jace's surname is Dispel because nothing else seemed right. *Sometimes the creator pictures him with blonde hair like his namesake from the TMI series. *Originally Jace's shirts had slogans on them. *If Jace had a voice actor, it would have been Steve Staley. Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Concealment Mages Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Shadow Hunter Members